Glacius Mors et Malus Furors
by panda g. pinke
Summary: A Fan fic about our favorite Slytherin and his family's past and his friends future. Draco/????? Hermione/Ginny/harry? Ron/ ?????!!!!! Yays for Ronnie. enjoy!!! i wont be updating for a few weeks cuz i'm going to Greece and Bulgaria. yays. i'm gonna
1. Default Chapter

The sun had just risen and was now shining brightly and reflecting over the silver-blue pond. Draco had just awaken and had walked over to the window and looked out onto the property. He heard a noise coming from his extremely large bed, he looked over and saw that Panda, his steady girlfriend of 6 years had woken up and was watching him.   
They had met when she moved from Alexandria, Egypt, to Hogsmeade. Panda Pinke was a short and beautiful girl. She had pink hair and almond shaped eyes that were an icy blue. Every time Draco looked in them his heart froze. He went over to her and kissed her lips in the gentle way she loved him to.   
It was almost 10 years since he had been in this house. His family's mansion, the Malfoy Mansion. It had finally been ridded of its 17 hexes guarding it and all the Dark Magic tools it once housed. They were on their summer holiday. They both taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Panda taught Defence against the Dark Arts and Draco was a teacher of Muggle Studies.   
"Panda, why do you do this to me?" he asked looking at her eyes and feeling as though he was swimming in them for they were so deep and mysterious.   
"What am I doing, Draco?" she questioned.   
"You always do this to me. You know I'm leaving tonight and every time I tell you I'm leaving you drag me into bed or pull some romantic stunt that leaves me thinking of you the entire time I'm away and I can't focus on anything else." He said with an irrated hint to his voice.   
"Draco hun, I only mean it as a sort of, good luck charm, so you travel safe. But if you don't want to be with me anymore,"   
"No! I didn't mean that, I just don't like leaving without you." He said sulkily.   
"Then let me come with you!" Panda said sitting up.  
"I dunno, I" Draco said, but Panda interrupted.  
"Okay I can always clean the house again, I can stay home again, I can invite all my muggle friends over and we can have a party and I can explain that we met at a wizarding convention."   
"Okay you can come honey, I didn't mean I didn't want you to stay home I just wanted to talk to Harry and Ron about something, and I don't know if Hermione is gonna be upset because I think she still likes me." Draco felt odd saying this in front of his future wife. He hadn't proposed yet because he planned on getting a ring at Hogsmeade tonight and asking tomorrow. That's why he didn't want Panda coming. "Baby, you can come, but you need to spend some time with the girls okay? Because it's Harry's birthday and the guys are gonna take him out somewhere special."   
"Okay, I promise. Anyway Hermione is torn between Harry and Ron, Harry wants Ginny, but Ginny's been obsessing over Viktor Krum since he caught her from falling out of the stadium at a Quidditch game. But Hermione and Ginny are fooling around with Harry because they get bored. And Ron is in love with Moona Luna, a girl he met while working in Liverpool. "   
"Wow that's confusing. How do you know?" asked Draco.   
"I've been sending owls to Harry." She lied.  
"You're not cheating on me are you Panda?"   
"Maybe, maybe not." She said with a smile and a laugh.  
By 5 o'clock they were all set, they had taken a few breaks when they found themselves together in one of the many walk in closets together. They used floo-powder to get to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's house. Since Harry and Hermione split up they had been sharing a house in Hogsmeade. Across town Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, Hermione Granger, and Moona Luna were sharing a house of their own.  
They arrived at Harry's house a few minutes later. Harry was sitting at the table looking more like his father than ever before. They popped out of the fireplace just as Ron walked by and he gave a little yelp since he was unaware that they had already come.   
"Hey Draco. Long time no see, eh." Ron said happily.  
"Where's my little bro." Draco said with a smirk.  
Since Harry and Draco were about 16 they had been stepbrothers. Narcissa, Draco's mother, had Lucius her husband put in Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had adopted Harry after his name had been cleared with the Ministry of Magic. Narcissa and Sirius were old time sweethearts and once Narcissa had broke Lucius' spell on her, she and Sirius had got married.  
"Hey Draco, is that you I hear? Did you bring my girlfriend with ya?" "What? I brought MY Panda but she's not yours." Draco whined. Harry walked in without his glasses and was looking quite handsome compared to his old self. While Draco and Harry were catching up on the past few years, Panda heard a few familiar voices, "- I know I can't wait." "It's been too long." Said two girls as they walked in the door of the large 5-bedroom house.  
One had purple hair and purple eyes (she had bewitched them to be that way); the other had long, soft, brown hair with red highlights and soft eyes. There was a third girl. She stood out more than even Moona Luna and her purple hair. Her hair was as red, if not more red than her brother's was. Her brother was Ron and she was Ginny. Although she loved Viktor, her childhood crush on Harry had never faded, not even for a day had her love wavered.  
  
Panda knew the first two girls almost as well as she knew herself. Moona Luna and Hermione Granger. Two of her best friends. They hadn't seen each other in almost 6 years. About a few months before Panda had met Draco.   
my God, Panda is that you?" Hermione asked.   
"No it's her evil twin and I'm going to send the mummy's curse on you." Panda giggled. This was an old joke between the two from their days of being roommates in Alexandria, Egypt.   
"Moona!" exclaimed Panda; "I haven't seen you forever. I can't believe that you know Hermione."   
Ginny looked somewhat uncomfortable because she hadn't been introduced. "Oh I'm sorry." Moona said, "Panda, this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister."   
"Hi", said Ginny in a tiny voice.   
"Hey wassup?" Replied Panda. The girls decided they were going to get changed then go shopping around town. It had been ages since Panda was in Hogsmeade.  
  
While the girls were gone, Ron, Draco, and Harry went to The Broomsticks for a few butterbeers and some chips. Draco, as usual, had to bring up what was wrong with Harry. "How do you manage to keep your hair so incredibly messy even after all these years? I got all my hair care products with me. I let you try some if you want." Draco laughed at himself because no one else thought he was funny.  
"Haha Draco. You're still so immature." Sneered Harry. Ron couldn't help but laugh, "You two still fight like your married. It's really funny!" Harry suddenly remembered something.  
"Hey Draco, did you ever that that ring for Panda?" Draco felt really bad now; he looked at his watch and saw that Madame Medea's Jewellery Emporium had closed ten minutes ago.   
"Damn it!! It's closed, now I have to wait for next year to propose."   
Ron was curious as to why he had to wait another year to propose. Draco explained that it was a family tradition to propose on your anniversary for both good luck at the wedding and for a long marriage. His parents were the only couple in his family in hundreds of years who didn't stay together before one spouse died. The really odd thing was that the wife always died or disappeared before the husband, but he thought it was because anyone who had married his ancestors would had to have put up with a lot.   
Harry had an idea; he was always full of them. They often got them in trouble but everything turned out fine in the end.   
"Draco, how `bout this. Give Panda your mom's engagement ring and then get her another one after you propose. I don't think she'll mind cuz it's a family heirloom so it will be special." Draco really liked this idea and he was going to do just that.   
That night Panda and Draco made love like they never had before and it would be a long time until it was as amazing as that night.  
  
When Panda woke up the next morning, she noticed Draco was holding something in his hand. She thought it might have been a condom from the night before (Draco often broke them).  
When she looked at his hand closer she could tell that it was in fact a ring. The most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was white gold (her favourite) with one diamond and two sapphires on either side. She took his hand and has she did he woke up. He rose to his feet, her hand still in his. They were both barely clothed, he was in his favourite boxers that had silver and black dragons that breathed fake fire when he got excited. She had on her pink silk bikini underwear that said "for Draco only" in diamonds that changed to amethysts when Draco came near, and her matching pink silk bra. Has he looked at her, pink seemed to be exploding from her and he fell in love with her all over again.   
If he was a Muggle, he would have proposed on one knee, but the wizard way was much more exciting. He grabbed his wand and lifted Panda above his head and then went up to meet her. Has he slipped the ring on her finger a shower of black and blood red roses fell over them as they swirled and kissed. This happened as a result of his Enchanter powers. One hour later, Draco and Panda climbed down stairs looking very ruffled.  
"What the hell happened to you guys?" Harry asked, hoping to get some insight on the nightly activities of a soon to be married couple. But as he looked at Panda he noticed she was going to faint. Draco was carrying her down the stairs and into the living room. He yelled at Ron to get her a cup of strong green mint tea (her favourite). By the time he came back, Hermione, Moona, and Ginny were there too.  
Draco looked horrible. His hair was for once actually messier than Harry's was! He looked at Panda who was now at lest able to sit up and then told them all what happened.  
"I proposed to her, I put the ring on, made her float and all that, then I did an Enchanter thing and,"  
Hermione had to interrupt "What type of Enchanter thing? Do Enchanters have sex differently?"   
Draco looked disgusted and Ginny giggled. She tried to imagine Draco and Panda having sex in mid air. It was quite amusing. "No." Draco said firmly, "It was the way I proposed, Enchanters do it a little differently." There was a little pause then he continued, " After I gave her the ring a yellow light began glowing from somewhere and we looked around and out of nowhere a porthole opened up and began to suck her into it. I tried to pull her back, then I used a spell and I kept her from leaving. After that I brought her down stairs and here we are."   
The silence was broken when Hermione said, "What did you do last night? I mean you're an Enchanter, she's an Enchantress and you're both part Veela. That might have something to do with it. Maybe when, you know umm..." Draco was insulted,   
"Shut-up Hermione, you just want to hear how much further me and Panda got than you and me!" Then he realised everyone was still there.   
"Look Draco, why don't you go take a shower then we can all talk about this." Said Harry.   
"I'm not leaving Panda alone and I won't leave her with you Harry." He knew that is what Harry wanted. Harry had always wanted whatever girl Draco was with.   
"Why not Draco?" Harry asked.   
"I guess I can leave my half naked fiancée with my step-brother who is completely infatuated with her while I go take a shower."   
"Draco," Hermione said jokingly, " I'll watch her, I certainly wouldn't think of doing anything to her unless..." Draco's eyes lit up and thought a little lesbian sex might not be a bad thing. He had forgotten Harry could read his mind until he blurted out " Eww Draco. You sick bastard." Everyone looked at Harry. "Remember I can read Draco's mind."   
Then Ginny said, " Oh forget it. I don't want any sick mental images in my head."  
  
Panda and Hermione went upstairs and talked. "Panda, I know you don't wanna talk about it but can you tell me what happened. How did it feel was it good, bad or nothing extraordinary?"  
"Draco has always been a good lover. But last night was amazing!" Panda said dreamily.  
"No! I mean the light and what happened."  
"Oh that, was Dark Magic, definitely"   
Draco walked in at this moment, he often walked in when people were talking about him and he had never grown out of it. " So I'm a good lover then." He walked over to Panda who was still in her bra underwear but with Draco's silver robe over her. He was now in his black Armani Wizarding Wear boxer briefs. He hated them but she loved them.   
And apparently so did Hermione, "Nice package Draco." She said smiling. He went bright red. Since he had began going out with Panda it had become easier to read his expressions. Hermione was now serious. "Draco, I think I might be able to figure out what that light was. I was thinking about it and I remember reading about this before. It was in 1930 a witch named Silver Lucia said the same thing happened to her. Her fiancée, Ducius" Hermione stopped short, her skin nearly as pale as Draco's who's had already been paler at the mention of Silver Lucia.   
"What's wrong?" Panda asked very concerned.  
"Ducius Malfoy" Draco and Hermione said in unison.  
Draco explained that Silver Lucia was his grandmother and obviously Ducius was his grandfather. The ring had been in the family for generations, he almost sure it was about 1,000 years old. His father told him that when he was 15 his mother died because a Dark Lord whose name was not even known summoned her to his followers. The ring was taken off and she disappeared."  
All three of them now looked like ghosts. So pale and expressionless.   
"I think I need to sleep." Said Panda as she laid her head on Draco's lap.  
"Yeah you should go to bed. You look exhausted." Hermione said with a very concerned look. Hermione pulled Draco out of the room. "Hey what are you doing?" Draco yelled.   
"You'll be back soon. Mind if I steal your love toy for a minute?" she asked Panda.   
"Nope. Go ahead, just make sure he comes back, I need a backrub." Panda said as she yawned. She sat down on the bed to wait for Draco.   
  
"Draco, are you sure about Silver and Ducius? I mean that's really weird. The same thing happened to your grandparents that happened today. If only your dad was still alive, then we could ask him about this and be certain." Hermione said looking very concerned for both Draco and Panda. They were some of her best friends. Panda was always there when she needed her and Draco, well Draco just kind of existed in her life without a definite purpose. But it was comforting to know he cared about her.   
"I know, I really should ask my mum about it. I'll go send her an owl. After Draco and Hermione sent an owl to Narcissa, they told Ron about the similarities between the cases of Silver and Ducius and Panda and Draco. He was shocked. Then Draco realised that he shouldn't have left Panda alone. She was still shaken up, and he knew she wanted him to be there with her. He excused himself from the conversation and sprinted upstairs to their room he heard something move and so he figured she was in there, but something told him she wasn't. That something was right.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
When Panda woke up she realized she was not in her bed. There was a man standing oposite her. He was muttering to himself.  
"I will take her to master. He will honor me."  
She was now standing and just realised she was still in her little pink underwear she had worn for Draco. He tossed her a blood red robe with black roses on the trim.   
"Master? I have no master. The closest thing I have is my fiancée." She said as she put the robe on.   
"Exactly. I have the impression that you are clueless as to why you are here." The man asked.  
"Yeah I don't know why I'm here. But can I ask what your name is?" Panda asked trying to look interested.   
"I suppose it won't hurt to tell you. Since you soon will be under our Master's rule. And when you are no longer willing, you will be dealt with." He said this all as if it were amusing. Panda thought it was more of a threat. "My name is Martius. But you are to call me Lord of Darkness."  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey all. i'm sorry about not posting the few ideas i got from Cassandra Claire. i posted the story in a rel hurry. So i'll tell u now. i borrowed the idea of Sirius and Narcissa. I modified the Enchanter thing and i took many of the Charecters from the Goddess ms. J.K. Rowling. theres a little scene in here written by my friend Mermaid of the Moon. go read her stories too, they're better than myne. i'm upping the rating on this chapter to R for some bad words and later on(last chapter specifically) will be a higher rating for violence  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He ran down stairs. O no, he thought to himself, I left her alone, now she's gone. Maybe she went outside or downstairs or somewhere while I was talking to Ron.   
When he was storming down the stairs, he heard a lot of giggling and laughter. Harry was sitting between Ginny and Hermione. They both were giving him more attention than he had ever had (he was still a virgin at age 26).  
Harry heard Draco coming and quickly pushed the two girls away. As Draco walked by he was humming the Muggle tune "Big Pimping". Harry laughed, neither one of the girls understood the joke.  
Draco searched the house. She wasn't in the house at all. He tore through the rooms, knocking down vases and making a lot of noise. He ran outside and looked at the Quidditch field where she liked to fly on his Firebolt. She wasn't there either. Then he heard some laughing from the pond. He walked toward it and saw it was only Moona and Ron splashing in the water, Moona's tail reflecting the sunlight.   
He ran back into the house, stormed into the living room where Harry, Hermione, and Ginny where seated.   
"Have any of you seen Panda?" He asked quickly.  
"No. Why?" Replied Harry.  
"She's gone. I've looked everywhere and she's no where." Responded Draco.  
"Well maybe... you scared her away!" Shouted Harry. Hermione and Ginny laughed at this. They were all drunk. Draco glanced over at the 12 Butterbeer bottles that were strewn over the table and floor.  
He bolted out to the pond and started yelling at Moona and Ron. "Hey guys! Get over here. Panda's disappeared, I looked everywhere. I can't find her anywhere. Did you see her?"  
"Oh wait hold on, she's gone? You looked everywhere? You sure?" Moona blurted out. She was one of Panda's closest friends and loosing her was like loosing the world. "Where's everybody else?" She asked.  
"Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are on the couch. They're drunk." Draco answered. Ron looked shocked.  
"My little sister is drunk with Harry?! Oh shit! He's gonna... oh never mind what he'll do. Let's go." Ron said, his ears turning bright red.  
  
Once they were all in the kitchen Draco explained what happened. And yet again Harry (who was still drunk), had to comment.   
"I told you Draco, you scared her away!" Again, Hermione and Ginny laughed.  
"That was really rude, Harry. Do you need a slap?" Draco shouted angrily, "My fiancée is gone and all you can do is laugh?"  
"I'm sorry, Draco. I just had a little too much to drink." Harry replied.  
"Fine. I don't care. If your not going to help, just leave so the people who want to find her can work in peace." Draco said this with such an angry look that even his own owl, Sinister, was frightened. Draco continued, "I just want to find Panda. She's gone, I miss her, and I love her so much. I've never had a love like this before. She makes me feel things I never knew existed, see the world in a way I never thought it could be seen. I don't even hate Muggles anymore! She has changed my life so drastically that if I ever even wanted to go back to the way it was I would not be able to. I know that if she were not in my life, I would already be dead. She saved me so many times from my heart and mind caving in on me. She is my life, my heart, my soul."  
"Damn. I didn't know Draco was capable of such deep feelings," uttered Hermione. Harry and Ginny sniggered silently.   
~*~*~*~*~*   
Martius had earlier given her a deep blood red gown that had black roses stitched along the bottom. She looked simply stunning in it.  
"I should take you to Master now." Martius said. He seemed to be in a trance, like he was being controlled.   
'He must be under the Imperius Curse. I've seen people act like that before when they were under it.' Panda thought to herself.   
"Master will want to question you." Martius said grabbing her by the hand. They walked down a long, dark, cold corridor. This place reminded Panda of Malfoy Mansion. It was very old, dark, and had pictures of all types of people on the walls. Some were of stunningly handsome men who were busy flirting with the beautiful paintings of women across the hall. Others were of grotesque goblins, werewolves, and even some of Dementors. She wondered how the pictures of the Dementors were painted. Maybe another Dementor painted them because if a human had tried to paint a Dementor from life, it certainly would have tried to "kiss" the painter.  
After a long walk, Martius and Panda had entered a dungeon so large she could not make out any of the walls or the ceiling. As soon as she entered, she felt Dark Magic stronger than she ever had before. Even stronger than when she was in the presence of Lord Voldemort. It was so strong, that it made her sick and she needed to vomit. She did, all over Martius. Then she heard an evil laugh.   
"I do believe you have regurgitated all over my servant." spoke a voice that was even more frightening than Martius's. Panda looked up to see a sight that was so horrible that she would much rather have looked a basilisk in the eyes.   
He was at least 12 feet tall with black hair so dark that his tan face looked pale. He had jet black eyes that made Panda feel she was being sliced open. But she stood tall and proud.   
"We are so glad you have decided to join us. Your lover has, how shall I say this, betrayed us. He will be joining us soon, that is if you cooperate. If you do not you and he will die." He said with no expression. " I can sense that you have no idea why you are here."  
"Yeah. Pretty much. I mean I was just taking a nap and I woke up here." She said in a disgusted tone. "Who are you anyway. I think I should know if I will be working for you."  
"You are a smart girl. I can see my servants still have excellent taste." He said with a grin. " I am The Lord of Supreme Darkness. I trust you know of Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort." She nodded. "They were my most trusted and worthy servants. All the Dark Lords were under my rule. They followed my commands. They were always loyal. Slytherin and Voldemort were the greatest Dark Lords beside myself. Voldemort was going to execute my greatest plan, weed out all Muggles and Mudbloods, along with anyone who opposed me. The plan went very well until this Harry Potter came along and destroyed him. Then you came along and finished him off completely. How amusing this will be my greatest enemy working for me. And we will use you to get him to me."  
"I still do not understand." She squeaked.   
"Well, Dark Wizards for thousands of years have served me. And in 1087 AD I first used the Elixir of Life and became immortal. Salazar was a great follower. But he, like all great men, had weakness. Rowena Ravenclaw. When she left him for the "noble Gryffindor", he began to fall apart. He came to me asking for help, but could not help him. As great a wizard as I am, I could not break the bonds of love between Rowena and Godric. He came up with a plan. One that is still in effect. He made a ring, a stunning ring. Its beauty was and still is amazing. It is the ring you are wearing now. Salazar thought that if he could not get what he wanted, atleast his descendants could. This ring keeps the wearer under my control and the control of whoever puts the ring on her finger. You have great powers that are being wasted as a teacher. If you join me, which you will, your powers will be greater. A????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????plied Panda. The girls decided they were going to get changed then go shopping around town. It had been ages since Panda was i????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????aco, as usual, had to bring up what was wrong with Harry. "How do you manage to keep your hair so incredibly messy even after a." sobbed Panda.  
"If you love him you will let him return to his destiny, what he was born for. This will restore the honour he destroyed on his family's name." He said.  
"Wait. I will stay here. I will be you mistress, you personal servant and do what you want me to. I'll do anything. But you must leave Draco alone." Panda hoped this would change his mind.  
"You would stay with me and be my mistress and make love with me?" He questioned.  
Panda thought about it. Can I give up myself to save Draco? Knowing him, if I never comeback, he'll probably forget about me and run off with some girl he just met. Or can I knowingly give him to the Dark Magic he worked so hard to escape from before. I can risk it. I know he is worth this ancient fleabag. As long as he is safe and happy so am I. " Yes. If you spare Draco, I will stay here." She said strongly. The hope of him being safe gave her strength.  
"Why would I save Draco. If I have him, I will again rule and be able to have you and every other witch I want. Go and bring Draco to me."   
Her heart sank and so did she. Tears were pouring down her face and she was not able to breathe. When she finally got control of herself, she heard The Dark Lord saying, "Imperio". She fought the curse and did not let them see that she did. When he told her to belly dance, she did. When he said to take her dress off, she did. She was not under the curse, but was making sure that he thought she was. This guy is a real pervert. She thought to herself.   
He then had her apparate back to Harry's house. She told them she had gone shopping then took Moona up to her room to tell her what really happened. She couldn't tell Draco just yet. He would worry too much about her and if she told Ron he would say she had drunk more Butterbeers than Harry and Ginny. Anyway, she trusted Moona more than anyone else. She had known her since their days at Toadswaddle.   
"Panda where the hell were you. I know you didn't go shopping." Moona yelled.  
"I know, that's why I called you up here." Panda began to explain what happened. Moona didn't interrupt at all. When Panda finished, Moona was awestruck.   
"I don't think there is 'A Lord of Supreme Darkness'. If there was, the Ministry would know about him." Moona said calmly.  
"Moona, listen he was born centuries before there was a ministry. He could live in silence as long as he had other wizards working for him." Panda said not so calmly.  
"Even if there was a Lord Of, oh can't we come up with something else to call him,????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????ng rays were reflecting on the ripples he made by using magic to make rocks skip over the water. He did this when he was bored ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________rol of their wives. That's why all his family served the Dark Lords." Panda was almost in tears. She knew Draco would never let her work for the Dark Lords unless he was dead and couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't upset with Moona, but she stormed out of the room in tears and went searching for Draco.  
He was sitting on the back porch looking at the pond. The sun's setting rays were reflecting on the ripples he made by using magic to make rocks skip over the water. He did this when he was bored or upset. She walked out, in a little pink summer dress, and sat down on the steps next to him. They just sat there and held hands for a long time. When it began to get dark, Draco spoke, "Panda, are you okay. You seem a little off. Like something happened that's really important but you're waiting for the right time to tell me."   
"Draco, why do I bother talking to you. You can read me so well that it's useless trying to hide something from you. I do need to talk to you. Listen very closely. This is???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? it. Maybe when, you know umm..." Draco was insulted, "Shut-up Hermione, you just want to hear how much further me and Panda got????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????aked fiancée with my step-brother who is completely infatuated with her while I go take a shower."   
"Draco," Hermione said jofamily for years and years. My dad said this ring will make a marriage last forever. I think it goes along with the proposal on the anniversary or something." He said not seeing where this was going. "I know my father wasn't the greatest, I mean he couldn't be he was a Death Eater. But I still carry on the family traditions because I think that's important. That's one thing I gotta give him credit for. He always kept those ancient family traditions. A real family man, except of corse when he tried to kill me, but that's a different story." Draco was saying this all very seriously and Panda thought he looked more handsome than ever.   
"But that's because you are a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin! And he promised Scrambled Eggs, I mean the Lord of Supreme Darkness, that all his descendants would serve him! They all served lesser lords like Voldemort to keep Scrambled Eggs a secret. We call him Scrambled Eggs because 'Lord of Supreme Darkness' is really long and kind of annoying. Your family has always kept traditions because they were always serving evil. This ring gives you complete control over me and if Scrambled Eggs summons me, I go right back to him. He tried using the 'Imperius Curse' but I fought it. He wants me to bring you back to your 'destiny' or some bull like that. He said that if bring you back you will be the next Dark Lord..." Panda stopped for a breath.  
"Wow, slow down, back up. Is this some desperate cry for attention? Will that ring really make you obey everything I say. You know how badly I can take advantage of that right?" Draco said with a smile. "You shouldn't have told me that!"  
"Look Draco, if I didn't want you to take advantage of that I wouldn't have told you." Panda said looking annoyed. She needed to get it through Draco's head that, this was really important.   
"Look I told Moona, I don't know why I could fight the spell. I know that he was a really strong wizard because it was really difficult to fight it. Maybe it's because I'm an enchantress (one of the strongest), I practice ancient Egyptian witchcraft, and I have sex on daily bases with the most powerful Enchanter ever, who like myself is part Veela. You probably give me power when we have sex. Oh I don't know what I'm talking about, but I know that I need to get this ring off." Panda said looking at Draco hoping he wouldn't say anything sarcastic, which he usually did.   
Draco now believed her. He knew she wasn't making it up. Draco could read Panda so well that all she had to was look at him and he knew what she was thinking. "Panda," he began, "of course I'll help you." He took her hand and stood up. Panda was already on her feet. He held her close to him.   
"Panda, let's try to get this ring off. Okay?" Draco said soothingly.  
"Okay. But if it doesn't come off what will we do?" Panda asked him.  
"Don't think about that now. Think happy thoughts like me having complete control over you and you not being able to fight it. Now maybe if I order you take the ring off, it will come off. Let's try it. Panda, take the ring off."  
Absolutely nothing happened. She attempted to remove the ring, but it just stayed on her finger. "It wasn't even getting loose. Baby, it's never going to come off." Panda was in tears. She felt so hopeless. Draco tried to comfort her.  
"Hunny, I have a spell that might work. It's very strong. It works 99 per cent of the time. Do you wanna try it? It doesn't hurt."  
"Sure, Draco. Let's try it." Panda was still broken, but willing.  
"Radis ad mea!" Draco shouted. Again, nothing happened. "Accio, ring!". The ring still was on her finger.   
"Hold on, maybe if, me and Harry say the spell together it will be more powerful and the ring will come off. Harry get your ass over here right now."  
Harry came sprinting out, his hangover had finally worn off. "Yeah, Draco. I'm here."  
"Harry, do that returning spell with me. On the count of three. Okay. 1...2...5!" shouted Draco.  
"Radis ad mea!" said Harry.  
"You dumbass. I said 3, not 5. I was just making sure you knew what we were doing." Laughed Draco.  
"Oh Draco. You dick head. You're trying to save me not make jokes at my expense!" Panda yelled and got up.  
He went over to her and said, "Oh baby. I'm sorry let me kiss you." He bent over and kissed her. He could feel Dark Magic flowing through her. I really need to get this ring off of her. She doesn't even kiss me the same. Draco thought to himself.   
Draco, why didn't you say it was Dark Magic? Said Harry to Draco in his mind.  
Like it matters you should help me out anyway.  
Look, Draco, if you would much rather talk to Harry than kiss me, I'll find someone else to help me. Maybe Snape. And yes I can hear you. Remember, I'm an Enchantress.  
Draco got up and said, "Ready Harry. 1...2...3!"  
"Radis ad mea!"  
The ring didn't move, but it began to shine a bright blue. Then it began to chant something.   
"Novem mensibus responsum prblematis tuis in hoc mundo veniet. Quamquam haec solutio pessimus error tuae vitae esse potest."  
  
"That's Latin. I caught most of it. See if you can do it again so I can write it down." Said Panda as she grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.  
The two men said the spell again and again the ring said the mysterious chant. Panda wrote the chant down and took Draco by the hand.  
"I can't translate this right now. But I do know that we can't have sex for a while. Panda said very sadly.  
"Why? You got your period?" he said jokingly. Panda sighed and said, "These Dark Magic powers can be transmitted, like you Enchanter powers get passed on to me. And I know you were under Dark Magic for a while and I don't want you to be again.  
Draco looked at his love, her eyes now swelled with tears. He to wanted to cry. He loved her and he hated seeing her in this pain. He felt like he was slowly going crazy, loosing everything that he loved. They walked up to their room.   
Harry took the liberty of telling Ron, Hermione, Moona, and Ginny what just happened. Ginny was shocked. Ron wasn't surprised, and Hermione ran upstairs to help Draco and Panda with the translations.   
Ron and Moona were feeling a little "tired" and went up to their room. Ginny and Harry were going outside to "play" quidditch.   
Ron had told Moona to go put on a "nice little dress". He went upstairs with her and picked out the one that matched her purple eyes. He ran downstairs and took out a book.   
"Betty Crocker's Cooking For the Beginner this sounds easy." He muttered to himself. He turned to the page that gave the recipe for spaghetti and meatballs. He began to cook up the pasta and sauce, not realizing he was supposed to cook them separately. "Now for the meatballs." He grabbed the hunk of hamburger and began to rip pieces off and roll them into balls. He didn't put any seasonings and they also got thrown into the pot with the rest of the food.  
The salad was the most interesting. He yelled at the garden gnomes to get fresh lettuce and tomatoes. They just ran away and he had to get them himself.  
By the time it was done, he was looking quite exhausted. He called Moona and she came down the stairs. When she walked into the dinning room she couldn't help but laugh. The garlic bread wasn't cooked, the meatballs weren't either. The pasta was sticking together.   
"Oh Ronnie. This is so umm, nice" she said trying not to laugh too hard. He looked at her very proud of his work. She had eaten Muggle food many times before at Panda's home. She could tell he worked very hard at it and she was very appreciative.   
"I don't know how these Muggles eat this stuff. It tastes a little odd." He said making a face.  
"Ron, I'm sorry but you can't cook at all. You were supposed to cook these separately and cook the bread." By now she was rolling on the floor. He joined her. They both were rolling together.   
Her dress was coming off and the apron Ron was wearing came untied. She took his shirt off and began to kiss his chest. As Ron was about 2 feet taller than she was it took a while, but Ron really didn't care.  
Ron was to busy trying to figure out how to unhook her little sheer purple nightdress off. He succeeded to gradually nudge the feathery garment off and start kissing her bosom fiercely.  
After about an hour of never ceasing snoggging and foreplay, Ron was reduced to his boxers and Moona was in her full mermaid stage. Both were entangled in tail, clothing, and there own future predictions.  
The future came and went. The future was very promising for both parties. Because after about three hours of making love to each other, both were panting, clothingless on the floor.   
The spaghetti was left untouched though that could not be said for Moona and Ron. Still holding hands staring into each others eyes till both had to blink.  
The rest of the day seemed meaningless as nothing seemed to be able to stir up that much emotion in the two of them again.  
  
Hermione was upstairs with Draco and Panda who were now in their pajamas. She wanted to help Panda translate the Latin. Draco's pajamas were silver with black dragons that lashed out their tongues if you got too close to him, with the exception of Panda. Panda was wearing a little pink, silk dress that had spaghetti straps and white fluffs bordering the bottom and top of the dress. Hermione felt somewhat out of place in her T-shirt and jeans. But she was glad to help them anyway.   
"Okay, let's see. Draco, do you know any Latin?" Hermione asked as she looked over the phrase.   
"My name is Latin for 'dragon'." he said irritated because he was trying to kiss Panda.   
Hermione was getting annoyed seeing these two constantly doing something sexual. She couldn't help but be reminded of the days when she and Harry were like that.  
  
Six Butterbeers, 5 Chocolate Frogs, and two bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans later, they had a loose translation of the mysterious phrase. Now they were trying to figure out what it meant.   
"In nine months time the answer to your problem will enter this world. Although the solution may be the worst mistake of your life." Hermione read off the parchment. "That sounds like it's talking about... a baby." This was all said very seriously.   
Draco thought she was joking, "So... all Panda has to do is get knocked up and have a kid, then the ring will pop off."  
"We're dead serious, Draco!" Shouted Panda. "I am in a life or death situation and you just make jokes about me getting pregnant!" She left the room and went to see Harry. He always knew just what to say when Draco was bothering her.   
That night as Draco and Panda slept, Draco dreamt. He was with Panda. It looked like they were on a deserted island, all alone, just the two of them. They were having a lot of fun. Then, Panda was pregnant. A little bit later she had given birth to a baby girl. The girl grew up very quickly. She attempted to take the ring off her mother's finger, it wouldn't move. The girl disappeared.   
Panda was again pregnant. This time she gave birth to a baby boy. This boy too grew quickly, though not as quickly as the girl did. He too attempted to remove the ring...   
The dream had ended, he woke up. He looked around, Panda was gone.   
"Panda! What the hell! Where are you? Oh no. She's gone!" He shouted practically in tears. A few figures appeared at he door. First there was Ron and Moona. The two of them obviously had been doing something for they both were wrapped in the same blanket.   
"Panda's gone!" Shouted Moona, "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. I really can't believe this. Panda is not gone. No no no no no!" She said already in tears. She fell to the ground Ron caught her.   
"No Panda's not here. If I find out who the f*ck took my girlfriend, I swear on my mother's soul I will kill their sorry ass after I torture them and beat them so badly that death would be only too good for them." He said this with such rage in his eyes. They were normally a grayish black, but now they looked a bright red. He suddenly looked embarrassed, he just realized that he was naked. He grabbed his bathrobe and put it on. But it was a bit late; the whole house had already walked into the room. He was still royally pissed, and rightfully so. ""Where the hell is she! Find her damn it! Get Sirius! Get someone! If I don't find her, I will jump into the pond and I still can't swim!"   
Hermione then took her wand and whispered a spell. A rope shot out of the wand and wrapped around Draco's wrists and ankles. Hermione loved Draco like a brother. She knew that if he ran off, he would kill himself. She couldn't let him do that.   
"Look Draco, if you kill yourself you will never see her again. And I know that if you die, she will kill herself also. Do you want her to die? Do you want her to come back and die? Or do you want her to be wherever she is with the hope that you are alive and looking for her." Hermione said very seriously.   
Draco answered this through his teeth, "I know that a life with out her, is no life at all. She thinks the same. So if whoever took her hasn't already killed her, she will kill herself."  



End file.
